2025 Atlantic hurricane season (Farm - Future Series)
NOTICE: This is in no way based on real life storms - the storms listed here are entirely fictional for the year, and do not represent the season in the physical world. Please be guided. The '2025 Atlantic hurricane season '''is an annual event in tropical cyclone season. It is a bit less active than last year, but more active than next year. It is a moderately active season, featuring 14 named storms, 7 hurricanes and 3 majors, with two of it reached Category 5 intensity. The two Category 5s, named Andrea and Melissa, are some of the costliest and deadliest storms on record, causing almost $600 billion combined. It also caused almost more than 6,000 deaths, from different areas. Other notable storms include Barry and Chantal, which are both Category 2 hurricane. Timeline ImageSize = width:780 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2016 till:01/01/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:29/07/2016 till:12/08/2016 color:C5 text:"Andrea (C5)" from:10/08/2016 till:12/08/2016 color:TD text:"Two (TD)" from:16/08/2016 till:17/08/2016 color:TD text:"Three (TD)" from:25/08/2016 till:02/09/2016 color:C2 text:"Barry (C2)" from:01/09/2016 till:09/09/2016 color:C2 text:"Chantal (C2)" from:06/09/2016 till:11/09/2016 color:TS text:"Darren (TS)" from:12/09/2016 till:15/09/2016 color:TS text:"Erin (TS)" from:16/09/2016 till:23/09/2016 color:C1 text:"Fernand (C1)" from:21/09/2016 till:26/09/2016 color:TS text:"Gabrielle (TS)" barset:break from:24/09/2016 till:02/10/2016 color:C3 text:"Humberto (C3)" from:02/10/2016 till:05/10/2016 color:TD text:"Eleven (TD)" from:06/10/2016 till:13/10/2016 color:C1 text:"Imelda (C1)" from:12/10/2016 till:17/10/2016 color:TS text:"Jerry (TS)" from:14/10/2016 till:19/10/2016 color:TS text:"Kelly (TS)" from:21/10/2016 till:26/10/2016 color:TS text:"Lorenzo (TS)" from:25/10/2016 till:06/11/2016 color:C5 text:"Melissa (C5)" from:12/11/2016 till:18/11/2016 color:TS text:"Nestor (TS)" from:29/11/2016 till:02/12/2016 color:TS text:"Olga (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:01/01/2017 text:December TextData = pos:(540,30) text:"(From the" pos:(588,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Systems Hurricane Andrea Tropical Depression Two Tropical Depression Three Hurricane Barry Hurricane Chantal Tropical Storm Darren Tropical Storm Erin Hurricane Fernand Tropical Storm Gabrielle Hurricane Humberto Tropical Depression Eleven Hurricane Imelda Tropical Storm Jerry Tropical Storm Kelly Tropical Storm Lorenzo Hurricane Melissa Tropical Storm Nestor Tropical Storm Olga Season Effects Storm Names The following names were used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2025. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2031 season. This is the same list used in the 2019 season, except for Darren, Kelly and Samuel, which replaced Dorian, Karen and Sebastien, respectively. Retirement Due to their impacts, two names were retired: ''Andrea and Melissa. This was due to their severe and it's impact. The names that were chosen to replace them in 2031 were Ashley and Melanie. Other Creations Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Farm River's Creations Category:Destructive seasons Category:Intense Storms Category:2025 Atlantic Hurricane Season Category:+AMO seasons Category:Costly Seasons Category:Deadly seasons Category:Future Seasons